The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve device. The invention further relates to a coil former for the realization of an electromagnetic adjustment device, in particular of a generic electromagnetic valve device.
From the prior art, it is generally known to assume to use electromagnetic actuators for valve control. In practical terms, such an electromagnetic actuator is realized from an armature unit which is movable relative to a stationary core- and a stationary coil unit as a reaction to the energizing of this coil unit, wherein typically such an electromagnetic adjustment device (also designated as actuator) is configured structurally so that the coil unit, realized from a coil former (typically constructed as a plastic injection part) with a winding provided thereof, to be energized in a suitable manner, surrounds the armature unit and thus forms in its free interior an armature movement space. The armature unit, accordingly movable along an axial longitudinal direction (which typically is likewise a symmetry axis of a radially symmetrical coil unit), typically has on the axial end side a closure section, formed as an elastomer pad, which in accordance with a respective axial armature position exposes a valve seat, aligned axially to the armature unit and typically stationary, of an electromagnetic valve known as being generic, and therefore opens or respectively closes it.
Such a technology, assumed as being known, is configured for the most varied of purposes of use and in particular is also able to be produced or respectively manufactured advantageously from the point of view of mass production.
Not least for these reasons the technology described above has also established itself in automobile or respectively motor vehicle applications and solves the most varied adjustment or respectively valve functions, thus for instance as a fluid valve for a motor vehicle air suspension.
However, the mobile use in fact places particular requirements on such electromagnetic valve devices. Thus, for instance, in the engine compartment, in the underneath region of the vehicle or in other exposed installation spaces, particular contamination situations occur, which leads to intrusive media, for instance water, dust particles or other substances penetrating in an undesired manner through valve outlets (for instance conventional ventilation or respectively drainage openings) into generic valve devices and thus leading to operational disturbances or respectively to even bringing about a potential reduction of service- or respectively operating times. At the same time, however, it is frequently not possible, for instance through structural reduction of the size of ventilation- or respectively drainage cross-sections, to prevent such an undesired penetration of foreign materials, because such measures not only have a disadvantageous effect on dynamic characteristics and hence on the operating behaviour of such valve devices, but also for instance in (conventional) multi-part systems, the mounting or respectively arrangement of ventilation- or respectively draining channels is then made difficult.
A further technical disadvantage of the technology described above, assumed as generic, lies in that with increasingly more compact arrangements (for instance due to installation spaces becoming smaller in an assembly context), an increasingly more precise alignment of the armature unit together with the closure element (i.e. for instance elastomer closure bodies) relative to the valve seat is necessary; in the case of small radial dimensions, otherwise already tolerances can lead to leakages and hence to malfunctions of valve devices realized in this way. This is in particular of concern in that in the case of devices known from the prior art, the valve seat or respectively an assembly realizing the valve seat on the one hand, and the armature unit together with surrounding coil infrastructure on the other hand are different assemblies, which if applicable are also subject additionally to different tolerance conditions or respectively environmental influences. Against this background and with the aim of it still being possible to realize compact (i.e. in particular minimized also in radial direction or respectively in diameter) electromagnetic valve devices of the generic type, it is therefore an object of the present invention to improve an electromagnetic valve device according to the introductory clause of the main claim with regard to optimized conditions for an adjustment or respectively mounting, at the same time to provide for an optimized closure in the cooperating between the armature unit or respectively its closure section and an associated valve seat, and additionally to provide passage- or respectively flow cross-sections which are as wide as possible both for the fluid which is to be operated with the valve device and also for any fluids which are to be provided and let out for a drainage. Additionally, the valve device which is to thus be improved is to be protected in an improved manner against the undesired penetration of intrusive media.